Baskuy(?) Day
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: Baskuy day? apaan tuh? Yang pasti, itu adalah hari dimana seorang Date Masamune mengalami kesialan berturut-turut. WARNING! OOC, Modern!AU, ada OC nyempil, MOTOCHIKA X IEYASU DENIAL. Don't like? Don't read, I've warn you berofe.


Desclaimer: BASARA milik capcom. kalo aku? milik mas Ieyasu .y

tolong abaikan author sedeng ini

* * *

Dia adalah Date Masamune.

Siswa kelas 11 di Grayscale High School. Hari ini baru saja memasuki awal Semester 3.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah mengenal siapa itu Masamune. Cowok SMA berambut cokelat, tinggi, dengan wajah ganteng nya yang setia menemani hari-harinya walaupun harus memakai eyepatch berbahan kain kasa untuk menutup mata kanannya.

Tidak hanya body tinggi dan wajah ganteng layaknya artis Korea Selatan, Masamune juga memiliki kemampuan berbahasa inggris yang sangat baik. Makanya tidak heran kalau dia punya banyak fangirl di sekolah, dan juga cowok-cowok yang sirik sama dia.

Tapi sesempurna apapun manusia, pasti ada minus nya juga. Seperti status Masamune yang terbilang JOMBLO NGENES BELUM LAKU-LAKU misalnya.

Masamune: Enak aja gak laku! Dikira gue gorengan di kantin apa? -_-

Tapi Mun, gorengan di kantin aja jam setengah 10 pagi udah abis dibeli. Lah elu sampe sekarang belum ada yang taken?

Masamune: YA UDAH SIH! Jomblo itu pilihan!

Ok, ok. Seorang jomblo akan langsung berkata bijak kalo udah disinggung masalah statusnya, (Masamune: minta di-Death Fang ni author edan) walaupun sebenarnya masih ada dua sahabatnya yang gak kalah NGENES dari Masamune.

Nah, pembaca sekalian yang budiman, apa kalian percaya adanya "hari sial"? Masamune kita yang perfect itu juga pernah mengalami hari sial.

Seperti yang terjadi hari ini… misalnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kojuuro, lu udah dapet surat pengumuman awal semester dari sekolah?"

Pagi ini normal seperti biasa, benar-benar hari yang damai. Tapi bedanya, pagi yang cerah tanpa hujan badai ini dipenuhi oleh aura 'malas' karena liburan semester yang indah itu telah berakhir. #RIPLiburan

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa Masamune?" balas Kojuuro yang sedang duduk di meja makan, berseberangan dengan Masamune sambil menikmati sarapan.

"Nothing… Cuma mau tanya, masuk kelas apa lu?"

"Kelas 11-D, Masamune sendiri?"

"Kita sekelas dong. Bagus lah, biar bisa nyontek catetan Ekonomi" ucap Masamune sambil mengumumkan niat bejat(?)nya dengan frontal dan santai. Sedangkan korban yang catetannya bakal dicontekin Masamune hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

Namun entah ada angin apa atau ada jin iseng apa, saat Masamune hendak meminum teh panasnya tiba-tiba ia merasa ada cairan panas yang membasahi seragamnya.

"Ah shit! Seragam gue!" decak Masamune kesal sambil melihat kemeja putihnya yang basah karena ketumpahan air teh.

"Masamune, gua duluan ke sekolah ya. Mau balikin buku dulu" ucap Kojuuro sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menyambar tas ransel serta jaket almamater berwarna abu khas Grayscale High School. "Jangan sampai telat, nanti ada upacara pembukaan awal semester" lanjutnya lagi sambil menutup pintu.

"Untung yang basah bukan jaket almamaternya…" gumam Masamune pada dirinya sendiri "Bisa mampus gue di ruang KOMDIS (Komisi Disiplin)"

Dan Masamune pun terpaksa sedikit terlambat karena harus mengganti seragamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah tempat tinggal Masamune dan Kojuuro sebenarnya tidak jauh, namun tidak dekat juga. Untuk bisa sampai ke sekolah, Masamune harus menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta, dan harus berjalan kaki lagi dari stasiun menuju sekolahnya.

"Hm? Tadi malam hujan ya?" selagi berjalan dari stasiun menuju sekolahnya, Masamune sempat melihat genangan air di aspal. Sayangnya, Masamune tidak peduli dan memilih untuk lanjut jalan, "15 menit lagi masuk, Shit!"

Tapi…

_**SPLASH!**_

Pria yang mengendarai mobil itu sempat berhenti tidak jauh di depan Masamune dan melongok keluar dari kaca mobil yang terbuka, "Whoa! Maafkan aku! Aku terburu-buru jadi tidak melihat ada genangan air disitu" kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya setelah meminta maaf secara instan.

Tadi kemeja, sekarang celana seragam Masamune yang basah oleh genangan air yang terciprat.

Dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.46.

"Hari ini kenapa sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, Tuhan masih sayang sama Masamune.

Tepat 3 menit sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutup, Masamune sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Kakinya –yang basah karena tidak sempat ganti celana– terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil mencari ruangan berlabel "Kelas 11-D", sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dua sosok familiar yang sedang jalan berdua di koridor; satu laki-laki tinggi berambut silver dan satu lagi sosok laki-laki berjaket kuning.

"HEY YOU!" sapa Masamune sambil merangkul bahu Ieyasu dan Motochika setelah berlari dari belakang. "By the way, kalian masuk kelas mana? Gue masuk kelas 11-D nih"

"Aku dan Motochika masuk kelas 11-D juga" ucap laki-laki kelahiran Mikawa yang dianugerahi senyum secerah mentari setiap harinya (ceilaaaaah).

"Sekelas lagi nih kita? Berarti sampai lulus kita sekelas gitu? Hahahaha!" seru Motochika, tangan kekar itu kemudian merangkul leher Masamune sambil menjitak kepala bersurai cokelat itu.

"Hahaha, kayaknya kita emang ditakdirkan untuk bersama" komentar Ieyasu, tidak lupa dengan senyum manis secerah mentari (Ini author mabok Ieyasu atau gimana?). "Err… Dokuganryuu, celanamu kenapa?"

"Habis diciprat air pas jalan tadi. Songong bener tu, mentang-mentang bawa mobil mewah!"

"Bukan yang dibawah… tapi yang…" ucap Ieyasu lagi, kini sambil menunjuk spot basah yang ia maksud.

"Pfft! Kenapa lu? Habis liat hentai?"

"Enak aja lu Mot! Emangnya gue kayak elu hobinya baca manga yaoi-hentong!" tukas Masamune, sama sekali tidak ikhlas dirinya disamakan dengan Motochika yang pikirannya agak (sangat) geser.

"Terus… itu celana lu kenapa, om?" balas Motochika sambil menunjuk spot basah yang dia dan Ieyasu maksud.

Masamune terperangah, otaknya agak lola (loading lama) mencerna ucapan dua sohibnya, sampai akhirnya ia menengok kearah yang dimaksud Motochika dan Ieyasu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita flashback sedikit…

Sebagai murid Grayscale High School yang teladan, membantu orang itu wajib hukumnya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah, tapi tiba-tiba sebelah mata Masamune menangkap pemandangan yang kurang enak baginya. Ia melihat seorang nenek tua yang kebingungan dengan sebuah galon besar berisi air dan Dispenser di depan sebuah toko kecil. Dan dihampiri lah si nenek itu.

"_Ada apa nek?"_

"_Ah, aku tidak bisa mengangkat galon ini untuk di pasang di Dispenser. Cucuku sedang pergi, bisa kamu angkatkan galon ini, nak?"_

"_Baik"_

Mengangkat gallon? Keatas dispenser yang tingginya hanya sampai sepinggul Masamune? Keciiiil! Dengan cekatan Masamune mengangkat dan memasang gallon itu pada dispenser tersebut dan segera pergi lagi setelah berpamitan dengan si nenek, karena tinggal 8 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

-Flashback end-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masamune cengo. CENGO PARAH melihat celana bagian selangkangan sampai ke perut nya basah. Terlihat cukup jelas, bahkan SANGAT JELAS karena celana seragamnya yang berpola kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-abu. Itu pasti karena terciprat air gallon saat membantu si nenek tadi.

"_Diberitahukan pada seluruh siswa-siswi Grayscale High School untuk segera berkumpul di Aula Utama, upacara pembukaan semester baru akan segera dimulai. Sekali lagi. Diberitahukan pada seluruh-"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Masamune pun tambah cengo setelah mendengar pengumuman yang dikumandangkan (?) melalui speaker gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GIMANA INIIIII?!" Masamune panik, pembaca sekalian!

"Coba pake jaket almamater! Pasti ketutup kok!" seru Ieyasu, ikut membantu Masamune dengan memberi ide.

"Tapi kan di kelas gak boleh pake jaket almamater!" balas Masamune sambil merogoh kedalam tas ranselnya sambil panik, "Sama aja bohong tau!"

"Ya udah seenggaknya lu gak diliatin anggota KOMDIS pas upacara! Dikelas bisa pake jaketnya Ieyasu kalo lu mau!" Motochika jadi ikutan riweuh (ribet).

"Jaket almamater aja gak boleh dipake apalagi jaketnya Ieyasu, Momoooot! Suka pinter dah ah!"

"Maksud gue kan bisa buat nutupin *IfYouKnowWhatIMean* lu pas di kelas! Gak usah dipake, naga piceeeek!"

Masamune makin panik, bahkan pake almamater nyaris kebalik. Harga diri dia sebagai cowok terganteng satu sekolah nyaris tercemar, dia gak bisa membayangkan fangirls nya pada ilfeel begitu lihat Masamune yang sekarang.

Motochika riweuh gak jelas sambil bertengkar adu bac*ot sama Masamune.

Ieyasu sweatdrop sambil nyengir lihat kelakuan stress kedua sahabatnya. Kok bisa dia temenan sama orang kayak gitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seorang Date Masamune pun sujud syukur, karena sampai upacara selesai, dia bebas dari tatapan ilfeel para fangirls… juga tatapan geli para anggota KOMDIS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TENG~ TONG~ TENG~ TONG~ (anjir suara apaan ini?!)**_

Walaupun suara diatas terbilang sangat gaje, tapi suara bell tersebut adalah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh penghuni GHS; baik bagi kalangan anak rajin seperti Mouri Motonari atau Ishida Mitsunari, sampai anak stress model Chosokabe Motochika dan Sanada Yukimura *dihajar yang dimaksud*. Yap, bel istirahat!

"Eh, tiga cewek yang suka bareng Kasuga sama Oichi itu siapa sih?" kata Motochika setelah menyeruput jus jeruknya. Kini trio ngenes Chika-Yasu-Mune itu sudah mencuri start untuk berada di kantin.

"Katanya sih mereka dari kelas 10-A. Kalian tau sendiri kan, kelas 10-A tahun lalu cewek-ceweknya cakep semua" timpal Masamune dengan sebuah jaket kuning yang diikat di pinggulnya. You know lah itu jaket siapa?

"Waah… pantesan. Lagian tahun lalu kita gak pernah berurusan sama kelas elit kayak kelas 10-A" komentar Ieyasu sambil mengunyah suapan onigiri terakhir, "Kita sering ribut nya sama anak kelas 10-B" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bahas itu, Mot? Ada yang nyantol di mata lu ya?" goda Masamune dengan cengiran khasnya, sedangkan Motochika hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil nyengir malu-malu. Tanpa mereka sadari muka Ieyasu langsung asem-asem kesel gitu.

"Ya gitu deh…"

"Cieee Momot. Awas ah, Ieyasu cemburu"

Sontak Ieyasu keselek minumannya sendiri. Salting dia… "MAKSUD LO?!"

"Nothing" balas Masamune setelah ngakak melihat reaksi Ieyasu; kaget nyaris keselek es cendol dengan wajah semerah tomat. _Wah… agak belok nih anak satu_, batin Masamune. "Eh, gue beli minum dulu ya"

Tapi entah ada angin apa atau ada jin iseng kayak gimana, begitu Masamune beranjak dari kursi bahunya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

_**BUGH!**_

_**CRAT!**_

Dan cairan manis berwarna cokelat muda tak ayal lagi menghiasi bahu Masamune.

"Ya-ya ampun… Maaf banget. Gak sengaja" ucap gadis yang ditabrak Masamune dengan paniknya, kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Masamune "Maaf banget, ini di lap dulu seragamnya"

Namun balasan dari Masamune hanya senyum ganteng nan Gorgeous-nya sambil berkata; "Gak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, minumannya jadi tumpah deh" padahal aslinya dia ngebatin di dalem hati sambil nyesek.

"Lain kali hati-hati dong, Mun" komentar Ieyasu dengan muka lempengnya. Gile ya, temennya kena musibah malah nyantai aja!

"Mau gua anter ke toilet, Dokugan–" ucapan Motochika terpotong tepat saat ia melihat siswi yang tadi ditabrak Masamune.

Wajah manis yang sedang panik… sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning keemasan, rambut _wavy_ berwarna merah maroon yang tergerai sampai pinggul dengan bando pink… tubuh ramping yang gak tinggi-tinggi amat… Sungguh, Motochika tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya seiring dengan semburat merah yang menghias wajahnya.

BASARA Special FTV – Cinta Bersemi Dibalik Seragam Masamune yang Kebanjur Cappucino Cincau. *PLAKS!*

Di sisi lain, Ieyasu makin aja mesem liat Motochika kayak begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kenapa lagi ini? Ya Tuhan… –Jeritan hari Masamune _

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah bubar, dan satu persatu siswa mulai meninggalkan kelas. Ada yang mengunjungi perpustakaan, ada yang mengunjungi lahan perkebunan milik Klub Tanaman, ada yang mau nongkrong dulu di Game Center, pokoknya macam-macam planning penghuni sekolah ini begitu jadwal KBM selesai.

Pasti pembaca sekalian membayangkan koridor kelas yang diselimuti cahaya senja berwarna oranye lembut?

Nah… justru koridor terlihat sangat gelap lantara awan mendung yang kini mendominasi langit.

Sekali lagi, Masamune harus berjalan sendirian menuju rumah karena Kojuuro mengikuti kegiatan klub Tanaman di sekolah. Masamune terlihat sangat lusuh; noda kotor akibat terciprat kubangan air masih membekas di celananya, belum lagi noda Cappucino yang berada di bahu nya. Untungnya Ieyasu mau berbaik hati meminjamkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bahunya –berhubung celana bagian *IfYouKnowWhatIMean* yang terciprat saat mengangkat gallon sudah kering.

"Hari ini ngenes banget ya…" gumam Masamune sambil terus melangkah… melupakanmu… lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu- (Masamune: GAK USAH NYANYI DAH, AUTHOR EDAN! *Author di-magnum step*)

Masamune sedih, pembaca sekalian!

Saking sedih-merana nya Masamune, bahkan langit pun ikut menangis.

Ya… hujan turun dengan saaaaaaaaangat deras. Langsung mengguyur masamune yang belum sempat mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SALAH DEDEK MUNE APA, YA GUSTIIII?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah BASKUY Day, BASah KUYup Day.

.

.

* * *

-Omake-

Besoknya langit kembali cerah seperti sedia kala. Hari ini kelas 11-D sedang belajar Geografi bersama Hideyoshi-sensei. Seisi kelas sedikit ribut lantaran Hideyoshi-sensei sedang menulis soal latihan di papan.

"Bete banget nih" ucap Ieyasu.

"Iya nih… mana Masamune gak masuk sekolah. Kemana sih tu si Naga Picek?" timpal Motochika sambil merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukkan pintu menginterupsi siapapun yang ada dikelas.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Hideyoshi-sensei begitu membuka pintu kelas pada gadis berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Hallo sensei, saya author Varsity-Noir, mau ngasih surat sakit atas nama Date Masamune. Katanya dia demam" jawab cewek ganteng(?) yang ternyata Author edan itu sambil menyerahkan secarik surat yang dibungkus amplop putih. Si Noir itu lalu iseng mengintip kedalam kelas, kemudian matanya berbinar-binar begitu melihat Ieyasu.

"Ah! Ieyasu-sama~! Semoga pelajarannya menyenangkan ya~! Jangan lupa makan siang~! Jangan lupa bahagia yaaaa~~ 3 "

"Hei, sudah cukup! Pergi sana! Pelajaran mau dilanjut!" akhirnya pintu kelas berakhir ditutup sebelum author stress itu lanjut koar-koar (baca: fangirling) di depan kelas. Otomatis kelas langsung ribut.

"Cieee Ieyasu"

"Yas, itu siapa Yas?"

"Cie cieeeee~"

Dan Ieyasu berakhir sembunyiin mukanya kedalem tas ransel dengan malu-malu sambil bergumam; "Apaan sih mereka?!"

Tapi kok Motochika gak suka banget ya kalo ada yang godain Ieyasu?

* * *

Hallo~

Gua author lama sebenernya, tapi ganti-ganti nama mulu. Mungkin ada yang kenal author "Chosokabe-Cariens"? nah itu gua :v

Karena aku kangen fandom ini, jadi aku publish lagi fanfik yang sempet aku delete di FFN ini. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian penghuni setia fandom BASARA udah pernah baca fanfik gua yang satu ini.

Lalu –GUA KANGEN TEMEN-TEMEN AUTHOR FANDOM INI PLZ LOLIMON-SAN, 406MEA, CHACHA ROKUGATSU ITUPUN KALAU KALIAN INGET GUE :'(

Maaf ya tiba-tiba capslock jebol.

Semoga fandom ini masih hidup.


End file.
